heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Margaret (Persona)
Margaret is a character from Persona 4. She also makes a very special appearance in Persona 3: Portable. Involvement Persona 3 Portable In the end of the game, Elizabeth/Theodore will tell the protagonist/female protagonist that he/she's sister want to challenge them. In order to fight Margaret, the protagonist must go through all challenges. Persona 4 Margaret is the new assistant to Igor and resides in The Velvet Room. She makes her first appearance alongside Igor, when Yu Narukami fell into his subconscious during his trip to Yasoinaba. Similar to Persona 3, while Igor is responsible for the Persona fusions, Margaret handles the Persona Compendium, which allows the protagonist to keep track of his fused Personas and re-summon them. Apart from handling the Persona Compendium, Margaret also handles the Fusion Forecast service, where she predicts the phenomena of the day and the extra effects that may affect a Persona during fusion. A quiet, professional woman, Margaret does not talk much to the protagonist until his Knowledge status reaches 'Expert'. Only then, Margaret would begin to open up to the protagonist. Margaret also takes care to mention that the protagonist is the first guest of the Velvet Room not to be welcomed by Igor, but rather by Margaret, an assistant. Margaret would later mention that the protagonist is also, coincidentally, the first person she officially welcomes. Feeling a sense of kinship, Margaret creates the Empress Arcana Social Link with the protagonist. Through the protagonist's interactions with Margaret, it is revealed that Margaret possesses a silly, whimsical sense of humor, despite her initial image as a composed and dignified woman. Social Link Unique from other Social Links, the Empress Arcana powers up every time the protagonist completes a request from Margaret. By completing all of Margaret's requests, Margaret tells the protagonist that, in actuality, she isn't interested in the results, but the protagonist's efforts to fulfill her requests. Margaret explains then that the protagonist is essentially training his soul, and tells the protagonist that one's action actually stirs the heart more than any words could express, and tells him that one day, the protagonist may be the one giving her her answer to life. Margaret then gives the protagonist her Spiral Brooch as a sign of their friendship. Completing the Empress Social Link also bestows the ultimate Persona of the Empress Arcana, Isis. Later, the protagonist can visit Margaret prior the day he leaves Yasoinaba should he complete the Empress Arcana Social Link. Margaret appears in front of the Velvet Room in Yasoinaba Shopping District. Upon the protagonist meeting her, she wonders if she would be able to see the protagonist once more, and tells the protagonist to close his eyes while she gives him a farewell present. Margaret then takes the opportunity to steal a kiss from the protagonist, telling him since this action is considered to be 'sinful' in the Velvet Room, she does not want the protagonist to see her sinful actions. Should players continue from the last cycle of the True Ending arc of Persona 4, the protagonist has the opportunity to challenge Margaret to a battle in the second cycle of the True Ending. To do so, the protagonist must first fulfill several prerequisites: all optional bosses must be defeated and the Empress Arcana Social Link must be completed, both before completing Magatsu Inaba. Furthermore, in the second cycle's True Ending, the protagonist must revisit the Velvet Room after obtaining the "Orb of Sight" before speaking to the Moel Gas Station Attendant. Should the protagonist speak to the attendant before visiting the Velvet Room, Margaret will not challenge the protagonist to a battle. In the Velvet Room, Margaret reveals that she, in fact, has a sister who left the Velvet Room, leaving her in charge of her sister's role. The sister mentioned is Elizabeth. Through the protagonist's conversations with Margaret, Margaret mentions that everyone who has stepped in the Velvet Room is bound to be on a journey to discover their true self, including those who reside in the Velvet Room. Elizabeth, however, leaves the Velvet Room of her own free will, an action which greatly surprises and disturbs Margaret. Margaret informs the protagonist that she would like to find out the reason behind Elizabeth's foolish actions, and wishes to take her back. Margaret also wonders aloud whether Elizabeth has found out her own reason of life by herself, and thus has left the Velvet Room, and begins questioning her own existence. In order to find Elizabeth and bring her back, however, Margaret believes that she should first understand the true meaning of her life as well, and invites the protagonist to a battle, telling him that she awaits the protagonist at "The Heaven's End". Upon reaching to the end of the Heaven, Margaret informs the protagonist that she learned from her master that Elizabeth challenged one of their previous guests to a battle as well, but it is unknown whether the guest took up the challenge. Challenging the protagonist to a battle, Margaret reveals herself to be a powerful Persona user similar to Elizabeth, as well as having access to the Wild Card. Upon defeating Margaret, Margaret reveals during their battle that Elizabeth once told her that she wishes to leave the Velvet Room to help a young man who'd risked his soul to save humanity. Margaret then exclaims that she originally thought what Elizabeth said was preposterous, but eventually came to believe her. Margaret mentions that everyone who is searching for their answer to life holds endless possibilities, but in the end, the seeker themselves can only find their own reasons by deciding what their role would be, similar to what Elizabeth did. Thanking the protagonist, Margaret then tells him that should he suffer the same fate, or worse, she, too, would try her best to help the protagonist, regardless of how long it would take. Persona 4 Golden Margaret introduces herself to the Investigation Team at the Hollow Forest to tell them about Marie's whereabouts. Persona 4 Animation Margaret's role in the anime adaptation is slightly altered in comparison to the original game. She takes over many of Igor's duties, such as explaining to Yu many things about Personas and how to get stronger. Furthermore, she always comments on the bonds Yu has made over the course of the show at the beginning of each episode. In Episode 19, she first appears outside the Velvet Room at school, except only her voice is heard telling fortunes during the school culture festival. In the True Ending special Margaret slaps Yu in the face as he begins to submit to Izanami's illusions/fog, and says it was a shame they had to be put in this situation before summoning her own Personas to attack him. Although hesitant at first, he manages to fight back with the aid of his own Personas. After the final clash between Helel and Izanagi, Margaret congratulates Yu and gives him the Orb of Truth, reminding him that he'll never truly be alone, and disappears before Yu can thank her. She returns once more near the end of the episode, along with Igor to congratulate Yu for discovering the truth of the mystery. Persona 4 Arena Apart from her role in the character selection screen, Margaret is a key character in both Elizabeth and Yu's stories. Much like how Elizabeth continues to watch over Aigis, her former guest, to prevent her from committing any dangerous mistakes or whenever she starts to let her doubts and emotions take over her, Margaret will also do the same for Yu whenever he is about to do the same, and will take him back to the Velvet Room to do so. She seems to have knowledge of the events of Persona 3, because when Elizabeth first told Margaret her "fairy tale", she immediately realized that the young man in the story is actually the protagonist of Persona 3. It is implied that in the future, Margaret will take Aigis back to the Velvet Room and assume Elizabeth's abandoned duty of assisting her with the Velvet Room's services while still retaining her original responsibility of assisting Yu, as the two guests' future ordeals will eventually be intertwined. Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Margaret appears as a DLC character in the Persona 4 Arena sequel. She uses multiple Personas; specifically, Cu Chulainn, Ardha and Yoshitsune with Helel appearing for her Instant Kill technique. Her leitmotif is a radical remix of Aria of the Soul. In P3 story mode she convinces Theodore to go on a journey outside the Velvet Room by sending on him a quest to obtain one hundred cans of cola. During the True Ending, both her and Elizabeth witness the battle between Yu and Sho Minazuki, noting how Minazuki's persona has been passed down to Sho. She tries to convince Elizabeth to come back as Theo was worried about her, and notes that one day she will likely become a visitor of the Velvet Room. She converses with Yu after Sho leaves, and muses she looks forward to their next battle. She safely transports everyone out of the tower at the request of Yu. She notices Theodore and that he brought her the cola she requested. Upon learning what he had seen of the outside and about bonds, Margaret admitting he did well and tells him to return to the Velvet Room. Persona 4: Dancing All Night In Persona 4: Dancing All Night, Margaret takes the role of a story guide. By completing certain condition in the game, she will be available as a playable character, but only in Free Dance only and she can be FEVER partner with Yu, Teddie, Yukiko Amagi, or Marie. Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth At the start of the game in the P4 side, it is confirmed that the "Familiar Voice" in the P4 Culture Festival is Margaret. As the only Velvet Room inhabitant at the beginning of the Persona 4 side, Margaret serves as a weapons and items vendor, Velvet Room attendant, and nurse. Once the Persona 3 cast is introduced in this route, Elizabeth and Theodore take care of these duties, leaving Margaret strictly in charge of Persona fusion. When they meet, Margaret appears to want to ask Elizabeth more about what happened with her guest, but decides to leave it be. Once both protagonists reach Level 55 or higher and the player enters the Nurse's Office, Margaret can be seen discussing the power of the Wild Card with Elizabeth. She puts in a request that asks for just the two heroes to battle her. Defeating her allows them both to obtain their Ultimate Personas, and the rest of the party's personas will then evolve when they reach Level 55, or the next time they gain a level if they are already level 55 or above. Margaret, along with Nanako Dojima, Marie, and her siblings, is also available as a DLC Navigator for $3. The DLC Navigators do not have additional skills, but can replace Fuuka Yamagishi's or Rise Kujikawa's voice to provide vocal support by selecting them from the "Support" section of the "Party" menu. Killed Victims None Allies *Elizabeth *Theodore *Igor *Yu Narukami *Yukiko Amagi *Chie Satonaka *Yosuke Hanamura *Kanji Tatsumi *Teddie *Rise Kujikawa *Marie *Naoto Shirogane Enemies *Sho Minazuki Appearances *Persona 3 **Portable *Persona 4 **Golden *Persona 4 Animarion *Persona 4 Arena *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Velvet Room Residents Category:Alive Category:Blonde Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Persona Characters Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona Users Category:Persona 4: Arena Ultimax Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 3 Portable